


Deck the Halls

by gabrielxreader



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-25 15:03:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17123606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gabrielxreader/pseuds/gabrielxreader
Summary: Request: May I have a oneshot where gabriel knows how sad the reader is bc it's the first year she won't be able to celebrate Christmas with her family (due to becoming a hunter) so gabriel helps her decorate the bunker while baking Christmasy things and watching Christmas movies with her? Butt loads of fluff pretty please and maybe a nice mistletoe kiss ;)Warnings: Fluffy fluff





	Deck the Halls

You sat on your bed flickering through the T.V. stations while Sam and Dean were busy on a hunt. Nothing caught your eye causing you to sigh at the dismay of your situation. However, you stopped when a familiar looking archangel was on screen.  
“Gabe?”   
“Heya sugarplum. How’s my favorite human doing?”  
“Why are you in my T.V.?” You leaned forward, focusing on the background. “Is that the movie...Jackfrost?”  
“Could be.” He looked around. “Just thought I’d surprise you.” The T.V. flickered off as he fluttered into your room. “You don’t look happy to see me.” He pouted, crossing his arms.  
“I am, Gabe.” You gave a small smile.  
“Liar.” He moved to your bed, crawling up to where you were sitting. “This about your family?”  
“Maybe.” You mumbled, drawing patterns into your comforter.   
Gabriel lifted your chin to meet his gaze. “Hey.” He spoke softly. “I know it’s hard to be away from them, but you got the boys and me. Sure, we’re a weird type of family, but it’s something.”  
“I know...it’s just we did things for the holidays...decorating and stuff.”   
“We can do that too.” Gabriel stood up off your bed with a hand out stretched for you to take. “My lady. Shall we?”  
“We shall.” You nodded, heading out to the living room. “Christmas tree first?”  
“Real or fake?” Gabriel clapped his hands together.  
“Real.” You smiled, remembering the way it made your house smell in winter.   
A tall twelve foot tree appeared in the library with boxes of decorations set on the tables. The pine smell got more intense as you approached, looking over the lights and bulbs. There were other things in the boxes as well. Stockings with names on each were placed on top of one, but they weren’t the typical names. There was Dean-o, Moose, Wide Eyes, Favorite Human, and Most Handsome Archangel that were all nicely printed in white lettering over the red fabric.  
“Not even Sasquatch can reach the top.” Gabriel puffed out his chest, pride glowing in his eyes as you stood in front of the tree with a string of lights in hand.   
Together you got the first few feet done with lights before you climbed up to sit on his shoulders. Gabriel used his strong hands to keep you in place as you finished up the tree. From your high place, Gabriel handed you some silver tinsel to get the top half before working on the bottom again. As you reached in for more tinsel you wrapped it around your neck like a boa.  
“How do I look?” You asked in a low seductive voice, glancing over your shoulder as you twirled the tinsel around in the air.  
“Fabulous, darling.” He exaggerated out, batting a hand your way. “Just fabulous.”  
“You should be fabulous too.” You giggled, taking some gold tinsel and wrapping it around his neck. “There.”  
“Now we both look like we have a hot date.” He chuckled. “Wait.” Gabriel went through the boxes and pulled out a snowflake ornament and held it up to his ear lobe. “Classy or trashy?”   
“Classic.” You smiled, finding an ornament of your own. “Well?”  
“Little santa….definitely trashy. Having an old man on your ear is just weird.” He pointed out.  
You placed it on the tree inside, next to the snowflake. “So what would you say to hanging out with an old man, Mr. Archangel?” You poked his side as you stood beside him, sorting through the Christmas chaos.  
“I at least don’t look my age.” He grumbled back.  
“You’re right. It would be hard to fit inside a vessel made of dust.” You giggled, taking the stockings to hang.   
“Oh, har har.”   
With some hooks the stockings went up side by side and you couldn’t help but smile at the different names on each. “Hey Gabe?”  
“Yeah?” He was busy finishing the tree up with ornaments on the bottom half.  
“Did you get yourself a stocking….cause I don’t see it.” You faked concern as you turned back to him.  
“Most Handsome Archangel.” He smirked, gazing over at the stocking that was next to the one that said ‘Favorite Human’.  
“Oh, I thought that was Lucifer’s.”   
In response, Gabriel stuck his tongue out at you with a pout. “Just because there is the phrase ‘handsome devil’ doesn’t mean it applies.” His back faced you again as he worked some more on the tree. “Handsome...pfft...more like ugly horned angel. Burnt wings too….I’m much prettier.”   
You were amused by his behavior, but figured he had enough. You poked his sides earning a jolt of surprise before pulling him in for a side hug. “Alright Gabe the babe. Finally ready for the star to go on top or did you pick an angel?”  
“Angel.” He stated simply as he dug around the box. “Ah, there she is!”  
“She? No mini-Gabriel?”  
“Nope.” He removed his hand from blocking it from your view and you gasped as you saw it. White wings with a halo above a head that resembled yours. A simple white dress covered the female’s frame with some crystals to give it dazzle. “Just a true gorgeous angel.” You blushed, feeling your eyes well up at the comment. “Wanna help me put it on the tippy top?”   
“Sure.” You tried to cover your face, but Gabriel pulled your hands away as he helped you climb onto his shoulders.   
Carefully you hooked it in place and got all the lights to shine. Stepping back you were truly impressed at what you had gotten done so far. Gabriel snuck up behind you, putting his arm around your shoulders. “Think you’re family would like it?”  
“Yeah.” Your eyes twinkled like the various lights. Memories flooded in as ornaments caught your eyes and your smile disappeared.  
Gabriel seemed to notice as he tugged your towards the kitchen, breaking you out of your daze. “Gotta bake now, sugarplum. No time to be sad.” The boxes disappeared as you left the room and you found bakeware all over the kitchen as you stepped into it. “Cookies…..brownies...pie...what else?”  
“Don’t you think that’s enough?” Gabriel threw a apron at you that had a candy cane design.   
“Never enough.” He barely registered you as he got to work. At times he would call out ingredients that he needed or bakeware tools and you were always there to help. “Think you can handle the frosting?”  
“Sure.” You started to mix vanilla with powdered sugar and some milk in a large bowl. Sheets full of warm cookies were laid out on the table cooling off as two pies were baking in the oven. Once the frosting was creamy and sweet you had Gabriel taste it.   
“Wonderful Chef (Y/N).” He licked his lips. “I got about every color of food coloring there is.” He opened a box of his collection. “Don’t need to be an artist to put frosting on cookies.” He reminded you as he sent you back to work. “Ah, of course.” He hit his forehead. “Christmas music.”   
Jingle bells lightly played in the background as you started frosting the cookies. There were a variety of shapes that you helped pick out. Gingerbread men, candy canes, stars, trees, snowmen, and even some angels. Carefully you tried to used white and red frosting on the candy canes to create stripes, but the clunky spatulas made it difficult. As the song changed, you started a different tray and had to slap Gabriel’s grabby hands away.   
“No treats until we finish.” You said sternly. He gave you his puppy dog face with his whiskey eyes moist and his lower lip quivering. “Maybe just one.” You weakened, handing over a cookie caked with frosting.  
“Sucker.” Gabriel snickered with a mouthful.  
“What was that?” You raised an eyebrow at him.  
“Nothing...I mean thank you.” He turned away, checking on the pies. He pulled them out and set them to cool as you finished frosting.  
“Want to decorate the bunker? Still got a lot of ground to cover.”   
“You go one way, I’ll go other and we meet in middle.” Gabe suggested.  
“Sounds good. Got any good decorations left?”  
“Tons.” You loved the way his eyes sparkled whenever he got excited. “Race ya.” He sprinted past you, leaving you to catch up to him.  
Wanting to outdo Gabriel you quickly got decorations up with professional precision. Tinsel ran up and down the hallway with bells and snowflakes on the walls. Mini Christmas trees lined the hallways on either side with fake snow surrounding them to create a pathway.   
Stepping back you admired your work before remembering the race and rushing off to the library. Although you knew you were beat as Gabriel stood in the archway with a sly grin on his face.   
“You won.” You sighed, waiting for the gloating to begin.  
“Actually.” He dug through his pockets. “I forgot this one thing…..” You walked forward, wondering what he had. “....and it goes here.” He lifted it to dangle right above both of your heads.  
“Mistletoe? That’s what you forgot?” You crossed your arms, contemplating at your next action.  
“Yep. Goes right here.” He wiggled his eyebrows. “So….” He didn’t have to wait long as you leaned in and gave him a kiss on the cheek. “That’s it?”  
“For now.” You winked, heading towards the entertainment room. “Wanna watch some holiday classics? Although I might get distracted during the movie….might lead to….things.”   
It took him a moment, but Gabriel caught on. He rushed over to you and scooped you up. Together you sat down on the couch with a movie playing on screen. As you leaned your head on his shoulder you noticed that he was dangling the mistletoe over you. Gabriel’s whiskey eyes stared into yours, asking for permission.  
“Oh, come here.” You huffed, yanking him by the collar.   
His warm honey lips met yours with force as the kiss heated up quickly. His teeth pulled at your bottom lip before you let him have access to your mouth. You let him devour you, tasting every inch before needing to get some air.   
“I don’t think you need mistletoe next time.” You breathed, placing a wet kiss to his jawline.   
“I’ll remember that.” Gabriel smiled, pulling you in for another long loving kiss.


End file.
